Secrets revealed: The Return of 14th court guard s
by akutasame994
Summary: This is Bleach fanfic with new main character, new storyline and normally with characters from manga. I am not native speaker and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me :P I will try not to use story moments from manga. Also it does not start from the beginning, it starts from the fullbringer arc in case you thought differently since I wrote new main character...
1. Chapter 1: Broken seal

**Secrets revealed: The return of 14th court guard squad**

**Chapter 1: Broken seal**

One weak beam of sunlight broke through curtains and lit up the messy room. Pile of clothes and other things covered small bed. If it weren't for the sound of breathing you could hardly guess there was a person in that room. Indeed there was a head sticking out from the pile, a head of a 17 year old boy with long, dark hair and scar over his left cheek. As the beam reached his eyes he woke up and looked at the clock.

"_7:30, already, I guess it's time for school." _He thought to himself .

He got up, then bent over, like he is going to clean up the pile, but he only picked up pants and t-shirt.

When he got dressed up he heard the voice calling his name. He didn't have to look through the window to know who that was. His only friend and probably the only girl he ever spoke to was waiting for him to get ready for school.

"AKIO! Come on, we're gonna be late." She yelled.

Akio slowly approached the window and stuck his head out "I still gotta eat, so go on ahead."

The girl looked at him angrily then made a move like she is going to turn away, but she decided to enter the building and come to Akio's apartment. It wasn't long until he heard footsteps and knocking.

"Just a sec!" Akio answered to knocking.

As he opened the door petite red-haired girl entered the small apartment. She was wearing her grey school uniform. She looked straight at him with her dark brown eyes, with annoyed look on her face.

"You should really stop doing this Akio, we are always late because of you."

"I know, but I have to eat." Akio rebelled.

"Just sit down, I'll make something, but eat fast or else!", she said and took few eggs from the fridge.

Soon the whole apartment smelled like pancakes.

"Harumi"

"Huh?" she replied while breaking one more egg.

"What would I do without you?" Akio stared at Harumi's back with a soft smile on his face.

"You'd probably end up on the street and die hungry."

"Phew, then I am glad I have you as my friend." He said.

"I am glad too, now eat up, and hurry, we might still get there by 8:30", she said as she handed him pancakes.

"You know there is syrup in the fridge…"

"Then go get it yourself, I am not your servant." Harumi answered to that taunt.

"I now, I was just joking." Said Akio and got up to get syrup.

Soon they were on their way to school.

Something strange was happening in Karakura town lately. Akio noticed many strangers coming and going, also he could have sworn that he saw people disappear right in front of him. Even stranger was Harumi when he brought up that topic. "_You are imagining things"_ was her only answer before the awkward silence. Also one night when he couldn't sleep he was looking through the small window in his room and saw giant creature for a second, but he attributed that to fatigue caused by lack of sleep. Today was no better than days before. Again many people he never saw in Karakura were roaming around. The strange thing is, he never saw the same person twice, almost like everyday new people would just pass through town. Also the fact that they all roamed without a goal, with blunt expressions on their faces confused Akio.

Harumi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts "You should really get a haircut."

"_Here we go again."_ Akio thought, "I already told you, I am not going to get haircut, because the hair is the only thing that can hide this ugly scar of mine. "

"Come on, you have a pretty face, and scar makes you look cool." She answered to statement that she thought was silly.

"I don't think other girls think so!"

"That's because of those guys that tease you and make fun of your scar, they all think you are cute, but they don't wanna be called dorks, idiots!", she added the last word with with particularly strange tone.

"Speaking of the devil." Akio said and nodded his head towards three boys his age that just came out from one of the side streets.

"Look who it is, a scar face and his dog!" said one of the boys.

"Just let us pass." Akio answered and tried to get through them.

"I didn't hear you well, can you repeat that?" asked the other boy

"I said to get- out- of- my- way!"

Akio knew what was going to happen now, and he already raised his fists ready for a fight, when he felt pain in his stomach. The third boy kicked him so strong that he couldn't bread "That's not a way to talk with those better than you"

As Akio regained his breath he jumped on him and started hitting him with all his might. The third boy was caught unprepared and soon his lip was bleeding . Other two boys jumped on Akio and started kicking him when Harumi stepped in. One of the boys looked at her and slapped her so hard that she fell on her knees.

"That's the proper position for a dog"

Akio's blood was boiling. He was used to getting bullied by them, but they never hit Harumi, no matter what she said to them. This made him so angry. He wanted to kill them. All the rage that built up during years exploded. He hit the boy that slapped Harumi so strong, too strong actually. The boys feet got of ground and he was thrown away six feet . Other two looked at Akio and then started running. Akio wanted to chase them but Harumi grabbed his had "It's ok, let's just go to school, we are already late."

That school day was the best so far. Akio didn't really know how, but the rumor of what he did spread so fast. Everyone was talking about his punch, and many kids congratulated him. Few girls even smiled at him. He couldn't understand how such a small thing was enough to completely turn his life around, or at least he couldn't understand until he heard kids talking about one of the boys being in hospital with broken jaw and that the other two are afraid to come to school because of him. But there was no time to enjoy that fame. He was constantly thinking about what he did. How was he able to that. Harumi wasn't very interested in helping him, instead she was strangely silent and looked at him with caring eyes. In the end he decided it was adrenaline that made that punch possible and decided to enjoy the rest of the day.

School bell rang for the last time. Akio waited for Harumi, but she didn't come. He thought it was strange, she would always text him. He went to her classroom and found her English teacher there.

"Excuse me, do you know when Harumi left?" Akio asked.

"I could ask you the same question, she wasn't present in my class." Answered teacher.

"Oh, ok, thank you."

Akio wondered around and searched for Harumi, but she wasn't in school. Finally he decided to go home and ask her tomorrow where she went. On the way home he saw those strange people again, only this time they were all running in one direction and, Akio didn't believe his eyes, through people that were calmly going in the opposite direction. He decided to go to opposite direction and see what they were running from.

"Hey, HEY!" Akio stopped one guy that was running. Fear in his eyes told him that something was happening not far from here. "HOLLOW!" the man screamed, broke free and continued his run.

"_Hollow, what the hell was he talking about?"_

He reached the town center and finally saw what all those people were running from. And how right they were to run. The amazing sight of a giant, muscular, green monster was enough to scare him to death. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. The voice betrayed him as another hairy, doglike monster came out of nowhere. And third monster appeared. They were all different, but all of the monsters had more or less similar white mask instead of faces and hole in their chest. There was some kind of pressure, not from fear, more like an energy those monsters emitted. And then he noticed them. Strange sword wielding people In black kimonos. They all were fighting those monsters. There was one orange haired guy, petite black haired girl and Harumi!

"_What the…? Is that really Harumi?"_ Akio thought, when bright beam of light passed him and hit the hairy monster. He turned around and saw skinny boy, about his age, with a bow, bow made of light.

"Move it if you are not fighting!" The boy said and ran right into the battle.

Akio heard screams and shouts. Soon more people in black kimonos came, but monsters were too strong. Then his rage overcame the fear again, as Harumi was struck down by one of the monsters. He ran towards the battle and heard the voices asking who the hell was he. Akio didn't care, he saw Harumi hit the ground and hairy monster hanging over her, ready to attack.

"HEEEY!" He shouted and picked up the stone. He threw it, again with the amazing force that came to him. The stone hit the monster straight in the head.

"AAAAHHH!" The monster screamed, "What was that?"

Akio was taken by surprise, the monsters can talk.

"Hahaha, it's you tiny human." Monster was now looking at him. Harumi too looked around to see who was monster talking to and when she spotted Akio the fear came across her face.

"NOOO!" She screamed, "I am your opponent, fight ME!"

"Don't worry little Shinigami, I'll deal with you, but this boy offended me, he has to pay." Answered the monster to her pleas.

Akio watched and couldn't believe what he just heard monster call Harumi. The shadow over him pulled him out of his thoughts as he saw giant hand reaching out to get him.

"_What am I going to do now? Come on legs, move, jump!"_ But his body was not listening to his thoughts. The hand was closer and closer and closer. Suddenly something black covered his sight and he heard painful scream. The monsters hand was cut and Harumi was standing in front of him. She turned around to face him "What were you thinking coming here? This is not something you can help with, go, run, I'll cover you and I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, come on, what ar…"

The rest of the sentence was interrupted by Harumi's scream. Her eyes turned grey as her lifeless, broken body was hanging from monsters hand. The monster took it's chance. That moment she was not careful, the moment she was telling him to run. Now monster was coming to get him. Akio didn't care. Harumi is dead and it's all his fault. Tears were filling his eyes, but there was other feeling too. Not only rage, but some kind of power exploded inside him. He felt monsters hand around him and he heard his bones getting broken, but he felt no pain. He looked at Harumi's body until his last breath, until everything became dark.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations

"Is this the best you can do?"

"_What is this voice? Where am I?" _thought Akio in complete darkness that surrounded him.

"Is that the best you can do?" repeated the mysterious, rough voice.

"I heard you the first time. Please let me be." Answered Akio.

"So you want your friends death left unavenged?" asked the voice.

"There is nothing I can do. I am just a tiny human." Said Akio while his eyes were tearing up again "It's all my fault. And shouldn't I be dead?"

"Your human body might be broken, but your soul is protected for now, by my power. And I am offering that power to you, I am offering you the power to avenge your friend." Said the voice.

"Who are you anyway? Why don't you show yourself? Where am I?" kept asking Akio while trying to break through darkness with his eyes.

"So many questions, so little time. I will show myself, or at least a part of me, and my name is Diabolus!"

Suddenly bright flames appeared and the darkness vanished. Akio was looking at the giant creature hidden behind those flames. He wondered if this was hell. Is that devil himself offering him power in exchange for his soul?

"Now tell me, do you want power?" asked the creature behind the wall of flames. The voice was now softer, but still it sounded more like growling. It sounded like one of those monsters that killed Harumi, but Akio's instincts told him that this one was different.

"There is not much time, you must choose. Death and oblivion or power to avenge your friend, what will it be?" asked the creature with the voice that clearly indicated that Akio must choose now.

"I… I'll take the power, tell me what to do." Finally answered Akio. This was his chance to not only avenge Harumi, it was a chance to redeem, it was his fault after all.

"Ahahaha, wise choice, don't worry I'll guide you the first time, I've been sealed for such a long time, It's time to see if my power is still at its fullest." Answered the creature with intimidating voice.

"What's happening over there?" asked Ichigo over shoulder while dodging the attack from a green Hollow.

"I don't know, it looks like Harumi is injured and it seems there is one human casualty." Answered Rukia with frightened voice.

"Didn't we secure this area?" asked Ichigo again "No human should be able to come near this place."

"Well, no person or creature without reiryoku should have access to this place at the moment, which probably means he had some, unlucky kid." Said Rukia and then faced the green monster "Hollows did become a bit stronger, still I believe you can finish them with ease."

"Yeah, you don't wanna help?" asked Ichigo and swung his sword "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The bright wave of light materialized from his sword, pure energy cut through the hollow and the monster disappeared.

"No, I am going to see what happened over there and help Ishida." Said Rukia and turned around. She didn't make a single step towards the third monster when extreme pressure pinned her down to the ground. "What is that?" she heard Ichigo and other shinigamis. She was also wondering what was this pressure. It felt like reiatsu, but she was unfamiliar with it. Whose reiatsu was that? She looked at the third hollow and finally saw it. The boy, surrounded by faint reddish energy that was slowly disappearing into his body. He was wearing shinigamis black kimono and he had giant curved red blade with dragon carving and white line on the upper edge . The hollow was pushed back by the boys reiatsu.

Akio woke up in the hand of the hollow that crushed his bones. But he didn't feel pain now nor his bones were broken. He could move and he felt amazing. The power mysterious creature was talking about felt so good. Strangely he knew exactly what do. Was this the guidance of that creature? It doesn't matter.

"It's time for you to die!" Akio said and jumped off of the monsters hand releasing more reiatsu and pushing the monster away.

"Hahahahahaha, you got some power and you think you can beat me?" laughed the monster and tried to grab Akio again, but Akio was ready now, he swung his sword and cut off two of monsters fingers.

"How dare you? I'll kill you, you fuckin' bastard!" screamed the monster and prepared for another attack.

"Ah, you are hopeless, bye now." He answered to monsters threats "Tengoku Tatsu no Kiba!"

Read wave of energy in form of flame came out of his sword. It hit the hollow and split it in half. As monster disappeared the disbelief in its eyes was present. Akio looked at those eyes. He wanted to strike again, but the monster was finished, there is no need to keep going. Everything turned black again.

"Urahara-san, do you know who this is?" asked Ichigo while pointing into Akio's sleeping face.

"Hmmm…" Urahara was mysterious.

"Urahara-san please, Soul Society has no record of him, he was not shinigami stationed here…" started Rukia, but Urahara interrupted her.

"I honestly have no idea." He said while adjusting his hat. Although he was laughing his tone was strange. Ichigo thought it was suspicious but decided to believe him.

"I will look into it, but right now I'd say he is waking up." He continued.

And just like he said Akio was awake and he looked around. He noticed bunch of strangers staring at him and wondered where he was. Then it hit him. He remembered the monsters, people in black kimonos and Harumi…

"WHERE IS HARUMI?" he jumped off of the bed and looked at them with fear in his eyes.

No one dared to look at him. They all were silent and Akio was sure that he heard a sob.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Akio continued to yell at them.

"Please calm down. We'll explain everythi…" Ichigo tried to calm Akio down but Akio was already on him "I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN, WHERE IS HARUMI?"

"YOU LITTLE DUMBASS, YOU KNOW!" now it was Ichigo's turn to raise his voice "WE ALL KNOW, BUT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Ichigo's eyes were tearing up as he answered. He didn't know Harumi that well, she only transferred last year, at the same time Akio transferred. Ichigo was sad because of her death, but even more saddening was Akio's reaction. He remembered his mother, he knew how Akio felt.

"No, that's not possible, this is just a joke, one of her stupid jokes." Akio cried "Harumi you can come out now, come on…"

Suddenly he fell on the ground while breathing heavily. It truly was heart wrenching scene. Rukia couldn't help herself, she started crying. She knew Harumi for a long time, she saw her last time 17 years ago when she was chosen to be one of Tokyo's protectors. Last year she was relocated to Karakura town, and now this. She got up and helped Akio do the same. Tears in his eyes disappeared as he stood up.

"I need an explanation." He said.

"And you deserve one too." Urahara said "Ask anything you want."

"I… Very well, who are you people and what are those monsters? One guy I stopped said those were hollows." Said Akio.

"And right he was, except he was no ordinary guy, that was just a soul of a dead person, a ghost you can say. We are shinigamis, actually they are, I am somewhat different, but that's a story for another time. Shinigami's job is to help those souls cross over to the next world. Hollows are creatures born from human souls that for various reason never cross over and stay in the human world for too long. They are evil and have power to devour souls of dead humans as well as the souls of live ones, although we encountered some not so evil hollows." Urahara finished with a faint smile on his face.

"Ok… I don't get the part about shinigamis." Akio said.

"Perhaps I can explain that." Said Rukia who had finally calmed down after quietly sobbing "As Urahra-san said our job is to help souls to cross over, but our job is also to exterminate hollows, there needs to be spiritual balance. Destroying hollows is usually easy, but these were so much stronger, it's so strange."

"And Harumi was a shinigami?" asked Akio.

"Yes she was." Urahara said.

Only now Akio was able to observe tall and lean-built man. His skin was light and he had two mysterious grey eyes. His messy blond hair was covered by striped white-green hat. Actually he was dressed completely in green, although a black coat resided on his lap. The girl he thought was called Rukia was short and petite and dressed in white dress with purple flowers. Guy with orange hair was tall, muscular and dressed in tight shirt with number 15 written on it and blue jeans.

"She never told me." Akio quietly said.

"May I ask you one question?" suddenly asked Urahara.

"I…Sure." Akio was surprised by this.

"This might be painful for you, but can you tell me how you met Harumi, how you two became friends?" said Urahara

"Well… It was three years ago, she transferred to my school and started talking to me for no reason. It was strange, but It was nice…" his eyes started tearing again.

"Urahara-san, are you sure we should do this now?"asked Rukia.

"I am, sorry for this Akio, please continue." Said Urahara.

"How do you…?" Akio wanted to ask Urahara how did he know his name, but he changed his mind when he saw worried look in his eyes "ok, so no one ever spoke to me, because of my scar and everybody thought I was a dork, you know I am an orphan, so I was always alone. So she just came and we became friends. Since then she never left my side."

"And when you transferred here, she did too?" continued Urahara.

"Ah… Yes, I transferred first, and after a week or so she did too, she said she did it for me." Akio answered.

"Hm… Strange…" whispered Urahara "Ichigo can you come to the kitchen for a sec?"

"Sure!" said Ichigo and got up.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo when he and Urahra entered the kitchen.

"Hm… I find it strange that Harumi became such a good friend with human. And then he transferred here and she was appointed to Karakura just a week after that." Said Urahara.

"Urahara-san, I don't understand. And I think he is not an ordinary human, he possesses great power, shinigami power." Ichigo answered to Urahra.

"Ah, that's just another piece of the puzzle, and I don't understand it either, I just find it strange and I don't think it's a coincidence. And probably the weirdest part is that he didn't know about this power." Said Urahara.

"Hm… I admit that it's kind of strange, especially since he knew exactly how to use it." Said Ichigo and grabbed a glass of water from the table.

"Yes, well I'll think about it, it might be nothing after all, since nothing really makes sense." Said Urahara and returned to the living room.

"Excuse me Urahara-san, Rukia told me the name, shouldn't I be dead?" Akio asked.

"Well, I don't really know what happened, it seems that when your body was destroyed your shinigami powers woke up, so you survived." Answered Urahra and offered plate with cookies to Rukia.

"But what is this body then?" Akio kept asking.

"That's a gigai, artificial body that shinigamis use so they can stay in this world and interact with humans, a new version." Answered Urahra who was now offering cookies to Ichigo.

"A new…" and then it hit him "Wait a minute! Did you just say I have shinigami powers?"

"Yes I did. Cookie?" he said.

"Tha…That…That's ridiculous!" Akio said, but he remembered what creature behind wall of flames said, he remembered the offer. It gave him power.

"No it's not, you are the one, as for the how did you become shinigami I have no idea." Said Urahara while eating one of the cookies "Really nobody wants one?"

Suddenly a sound of breaking wood interrupted them. A smoke came out of nowhere. Akio heard everybody coughing, but he couldn't see anything. He got up and tried to find his way out when smoke cleared up. Ichigo and Rukia were standing in their shinigami form and faced ten men dressed completely in white. Only their eyes were visible.

"You could have at least taken of your shoes, you'll get dirt all over the place" Akio heard Urahara comment.

One of the people in white looked at him and made a swift move with his hand. A plate in Urahara's hands turned to dust.

"Ah, so this is how it's gonna be." Urahara said.

"What's going on?" asked Akio while looking back and forth at people in white and then at Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara.

Man in white who stood at the middle looked at him with his completely black eyes "There he is, get him!"


	3. Chapter 3: Training BEGIN!

Sorry for the long wait I was finally able to finish this. Of course if there is anyone reading this and waiting xD

* * *

Chapter 3: Training, BEGIN!

"_There he is, get him!"_

Akio was watching as the man in the middle turned to face him. His eyes were black, those were not glasses.

"_We finally found you. It wasn't easy, your reiatsu was covered skillfully." _ Said the man. He made a step towards Akio when Ichigo stepped in front of him. "_Who are you? What do you want from him?"_

"_That is none of your business. Are orders are to capture him, and that we shall do." _Answered the man.

"_Who ordered you that?" _Ichigo kept pushing it.

"_Wouldn't you like to know? We have nothing against you, so move, if not then we will have to kill you too. It would be a shame to kill such a powerful shinigami." _ Said the man and smiled. There was something creepy in the way he smiled. His eyes looked evil. There was no glow in them. Pure, black, and deep darkness. If the eyes were really mirror of the soul, then what was wrong with this man?

"_I am not going to let you pass then." _Calmly said Ichigo. He even smiled.

"_Are you going to stop me?" _ laughed the man.

The laugh was scary, empty, like it was forced. He looked back at his comrades and nodded. Soon the room was full of smoke again. Akio couldn't see anything, not even a finger in front of his nose. He could hear blades hitting each other, he could see flashes of the energy swords emitted. He even heard Urahara's "_Oh my, what a mess!"_

He didn't understand. That man clearly said they were after him. Why? What did he do? Was it because he broke that bully's jaw? But these guy aren't the policeman. Was it because of his power?

"_You are not going to touch him!" _Yelled Rukia. They were all fighting for him, but why?

"_I better go and help them"_ Akio thought, but as he tried to get up he felt the pain. Pain so intense that it almost made him lose consciousness again. He fell as he struggled to breath. What was going on?

"_AAAAAHHHHH!"_

"_Damn he really is strong boss." _Said one of the men in white. His eyes looked exactly like their bosses but they were blue. The man was hit by Ichigo's attack and he fell, dead.

"_At this rate we won't be able to capture the boy." _ Said the black-eyed man, _"Well then let me take care of everything. __KOUGEKI NO__ DAI KAJI"_

As he said, the flames came out of his hands and started burning everything around him. But these were no ordinary flames, black, like his eyes, everything they touched was turned into ashes in matter of seconds.

"_You are all going to die now, except that boy, I ordered flames not to touch him." _ Said the black-eyed man. _"Oh damn, I forgot about my subordinates."_

Other men in white didn't even have time to scream. They were turned into ashes the moment flames reached them. Urahara jumped around as one of the flames reached his hat. "_Phew, that was close!" _He said.

"_Urahara-san, I will use my bankai and finish him, you get Akio and go somewhere safe with Rukia." _ Said Ichigo and faced the opponent and the flames that were nearing him. Soon his reiatsu filled the air. It was so powerful that it extinguished the flames. He saw Akio lying on the floor, but he didn't know the reason and had no time to think about it. _"It's ok Kurosaki-kun, go all out!" _said Urahara. He and Rukia disappeared while carrying Akio.

"_You know, after I am done with you I'll easily find them. It won't be hard!" _ Black-eyed man said as he looked at the place where Urahara and Rukia were moments ago. The house was already burned down. The sky was clear, not a single cloud. Only airplane trails disturbed the endless blue space.

"_You could at least tell me your name."_ Said Ichigo.

"_I have no name and no purpose except to follow orders. Just call me nobody."_ Said the man.

He attacked Ichigo with his ordinary, plain white sword. He was fast, but Ichigo was faster. The blood started pouring down from black-eyed man's chest. Another swift move by Ichigo was enough to throw man to the ground.

"_Perhaps I have underestimated you! Kill me, or I'll never stop chasing you."_

"_If you say so."_

Ichigo didn't want to kill him, but somehow he knew that the man was speaking the truth. He had to kill him.

* * *

"_How is he?" _asked Ichigo while pointing to Akio.

"_He seems fine, but he is in great pain. I don't know why. Must be some kind of reaction to reiatsu." _Answered Urahara.

"_So why were those man targeting him?" _it was now Rukia's time to ask a question.

"_Hm…Hm…"_

"_What is it Urahara-san?"_

"_I have no idea, I just wanted to be dramatic."_ Answered Urahra.

"_Idiot…" _mumbled Ichigo to himself.

"_Now, now, that's not nice. Anyway, although the mystery of why they were after him remains we should think of training him. It's obvious that he has great powers. Can't you feel it?" _Continued Urahara.

"_Yes I can feel it." _Answered Ichigo.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_It's Akio!" _Answered Rukia.

* * *

"_So boy, how did you like my power?" _ Asked Diabolus.

"_Don't really remember much, ah, what is this pain?" _Akio was in agony. The pain was so strong that Akio thought he might die from it. He remembered the people in white, but that's all. He fainted some time ago and since then he was in this world of darkness with Diabolus, the creature behind the wall of flames.

"_Well let's just say that pain is a part of your test." _Said Diabolus.

"_What test? Really, now?" _Akio struggled to speak.

"_No it's just a reaction to broken seal and reiatsu overflowing your body, spiritual body that is, you real one was destroyed." _Laughed Diabolus as he said that.

"_Now, ah, is, ha, the time, hh, to make jokes!" _Akio couldn't understand what was so funny in his body being crushed by some kind of monster.

"_Oh, you'll be ok, just endure that pain. Actually I am going to help you a little."_

As soon as Diabolus said that scenery changed. All the darkness was gone. He was standing in the grass that was reaching his knees. The endless green field, no flowers, trees, every piece of grass was the same, equal both in length and thickness. Above him was an endless blue sky. There was no sun, yet it was bright. Where did this light come from? The pain Akio was feeling disappeared faced with the beauty and peace of this world. What was this place?

"_You like it?" _a soft voice asked.

Akio turned around and saw a blond boy with strange red eyes looking at him. There was some kind of sadness present in his eyes. He was wearing simple shirt and shorts. His blond hair was long and nearly reached his feet.

"_I, I do. Who are you?" _Akio asked.

"_Come on, just follow me"_

"_Wait, anwe…" _started Akio, but the boy was already running away. He had no choice but to follow. Although it looked like a simple world it was easy getting lost in it. It was all the same. Luckily Akio had someone to follow. Akio wondered how come that the boy never trips over the long hair. Meanwhile the blond boy was running faster and faster. He was jumping so high that it almost looked like he was flying. Where was he taking Akio?

Soon the boy disappeared. Akio felt scared. What if he gets lost now? Suddenly he came out of the grass and fell over a low cliff. He felt something kind of sharp and when he looked down he saw it was sand. As he looked up he was amazed once again. Ocean. Great and blue, just like the sky above it. The water was calm, not a single wave disturbed that peace. Far, far away it looked like the sky and the sea merge into one strange entity. Blond boy was sitting on the shore with his feet in the water.

"_Come, sit next to me." _He said.

Akio did what the boy told him to do. At first he was afraid to put his feet in the water, but when he did it, it was amazing. The water was neither cold nor hot. It was just right. The boy wasn't looking at him. He still gazed at the endless blue surface. Suddenly something disturbed the water. A giant whale came out of it. It jumped 8 feet up in the air. Akio was amazed, but boy's face was expressionless . It was calm, but sad. Not a single blink. Akio wondered why is he like that.

"_Will you tell me who you are?" _asked Akio.

Boy just looked at him and faintly smiled. That smile was empty, hollow. Strangely Akio felt the same way. He remembered Harumi again. Sadness was coming to get him again, and the pain was becoming stronger. Suddenly he felt the touch on his shoulder. Blond boy hugged him as he cried his eyes out.

"_It's hard, I know that, but you need to become stronger, for her and yourself." _The boy said.

"_How do you know why I am crying?" _Akio asked him.

"_Because we are the same. This world is not only mine it's yours too."_

For some reason after he heard these words Akio felt better. He could finally feel the weak wind that was caressing his hair and face. It really felt nice, but something felt weird. Why was this boy so nice to him? He looked up and saw that the boy was crying too.

"_This is what I remember, this was my world before , this is what it looks like now!"_

The boy's voice changed, it became monstrous. Again something was disturbing the water. Akio was in disbelief as he watched giant, octopus like monster appearing from the water. He turned around. The green fields were in flames. He heard screams, screams of a people that suffered terrible pain. Then something grabbed him again. Giant monster octopus reached him. It threw him to the ground. The pain was appearing again. Akio could hear the voice telling him to endure it. It was voice of Diabolus.

"_But how can I?" _Akio thought. "_I am weak. I couldn't protect Harumi, she died because of me."_

He felt the power coming to him again. Reddish aura was surrounding him.

"_So this is my shinigami form. Interesting." _ He thought as he looked down on his sword. Curvy red blade was vibrating. Akio felt the power but he didn't know what to do nor he wanted to do anything. The pain he was feeling overcame him. He wanted that monster to crush him. And then It happened. He was pinned down to the ground by a heavy tentacle. He could hear fight, but he didn't want to. Then he remembered the blond boy.

"_This is what I remember, this was my world before , this is what it looks like now!"_

Why was his world like that now? What happened to him and that beautiful and peaceful world. Akio wanted to know. He wanted to help him restore it to the way it was before. But he also wanted to die. What is he going to do?

* * *

"_That was close. I already thought you gave up." _Said the blond boy.

"_What happened?"_ Asked Akio.

"_That was a test. You could have taken an easy way out and let the monster destroy you, or, you could have decided to fight and deal with life the way you should."_

"_I almost let it destroy me." _Akio said.

"_What made you change your mind?"_

"_That is a secret. This world really is beautiful."_

"_Yes it is. Now go, they are waiting for you." _Said the boy.

"_Who is waiting for me?" _asked Akio.

"_I'd say, your friends." _Answered the boy.

"_Wait, will you tell me who you are?"_

"_That is a secret." _Smiled the boy.

* * *

The first thing Akio felt when he woke up were someone's gentle hands. They were stroking his hair. Akio remembered the wind in that world. Was it a dream? Somehow he knew it wasn't. He opened his eyes.

"_Eek! Hey guys, he woke up!" _sweet female voice said. Akio looked at long orange hair and nice curved body. Who the hell was she?

"_I am Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you." _She introduced herself. Soon the room was full with people. Familiar three people, Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara. Now there was a tall, dark haired, tanned boy. His name was Sado, but everyone called him Chad. Also boy Akio recognized as the one that was firing arrows when he first saw monsters. His raven-colored hair was straight, chin long. He was wearing glasses. Ishida was his name. When he met them all and ate something he decided it is time to ask some questions.

"_Where am I?" _Akio asked.

"_In my house." _Answered Ichigo.

"_What happened to that people in white?" _

"_Dead." _Answered Ichigo and looked away.

"_So all of you people were fighting those monsters, Hollows, for years now. And no one ever noticed?"_

"_Well something like that. " _Answered Rukia.

"_Ok I rested, now, who can tell me how to control my powers, so I can keep killing those Hollow monsters?" _ Akio asked again.

"_I think I might be able to help you with that." _ Said Urahara.

Soon everyone was following him. Ichigo asked him where he was taking them, but Urahara just giggled.

They arrived at the abandoned warehouse. Urahara showed them to wait. He went on ahead and opened the door. He stayed in the warehouse for few minutes and then his hand appeared and showed them to enter. What they saw inside was amazing. Instead of ordinary warehouse there was a giant desert with rocks.

"_This is where I'll be residing until my house is fixed, and this is where you all are going to train from now on." _Said Urahra.

"_But this is the same…" _Started Ichigo, but he was interrupted by Urahara's laugh "_What, did you think I wouldn't have a reserve? Anyway, Akio, first you need to learn how to enter shinigami form"_

"_I know how to do that." _Answered Akio.

"_Oh, really, how?" _asked Urahara.

"_That doesn't matter, what matters is that I need to start training and mastering my power."_

"_Well, although you said you know I have to explain it, as I was asked by a person here how to enter shinigami form from this new giagi."_

Suddenly everyone looked at Ichigo, while he was pretending not to see them.

"_This new version of gigai is revolutionary. So far we had to come out of it and then leave it somewhere. Now, when you want to leave it you simply concentrate your reiatsu and bam, gigai simply disappears and you are in your shinigami form. Ichigo I know you always had problem concentrating, but this is easy." _Smiled Urahara at Ichigo who as now becoming red in the face.

"_Anyway, when you want to get into it you simply concentrate again and it will appear. Just like a bubble, it pops when you don't need it and appears magically when you need it again."_

"_I understand, now shall we continue?" _Said Akio who was already in his shinigami form. Others followed his example and soon everyone was ready again.

"_Oh well then, let us begin"_


	4. Chapter 4: Failure is not an option

Chapter 4: Failure is not an option

"_Sir, I have a report regarding Fang squad's mission," _ said the disembodied voice somewhere from the shadows.

"_I already now, no need to tell me," _Genryusai said, "_Summon the captains now!"_

Soon the captains started appearing one by one. Curious chatter among them was interrupted by old grey-haired man with two scars on his forehead.

"_Silence!"_

There was something in his voice that made them all become quite. He was captain-commander but he usually would not interrupt them and would patiently wait for them to calm down. This time it was different. The worried face of Genryusai Yamamoto, captain of 1st division and their superior was clearly showing them that something serious was happening.

Captain-commander was just walking among them, thinking about what he was about to say. He glanced at white haired kid captain and then sighed.

"_There is something very important I have to tell you. We might be at a verge of a new disaster," _He started.

He observed all the captains again only to notice they were carefully listening to him.

"_Good I got their attention" _he thought.

"_What is going on Yama-jii?" _ asked the unshaved man with long brown hair and straw hat on top of his head.

"_Somehow I knew you were going to be the first one, Kyoraku," _Genryusai answered "_There is a person in human world we must kill."_

"_A person?" _ asked the man furthest away from the end of the room. He looked like skeleton, his face was painted black and he had no ears. He had the strange, almost mad look in his eyes.

"_One you will gladly experiment on," _Genryusai said.

The man with painted face licked his lips, obviously liking what he heard right now.

"_Same old Mayuri I see," _Kyoraku said.

"_But there is a problem. He is currently residing in Ichigo's house," _ Genryusai finished talking.

"_Why don't we tell Ichigo that he is the enemy and to bring him over here?" _Asked the white-haired kid.

"_I never said that person is enemy, just that it must be eliminated," _Genryusai answered.

The look of disbelief was present on every captains face, even on Mayuri's. Even he, who experiments on people and doesn't really like anyone, was surprised by coldness in captain-commanders voice.

"_You can't be serious old man!" _ man with long white hair raised his voice.

"_Unfortunately I am, let me explain…"_

* * *

"_So you know how to enter your shinigami form, but can you control your power?" _Urahara asked Akio.

"_Not really, I had help last time, or at least that's what I've been told," _Akio answered.

"_Told by who?" _Urahara asked again.

"_I wish I knew." _Akio answered.

"_Well, that is not important right now, first you need to learn to activate your shikai" _Urahara continued "_As you can see your zanpakuto is now just plain and ordinary samurai katana. From what I've heard your shikai is curvy, red, thin and quite a big blade, kind of like Ichigo's."_

"_I think so."_

"_Well to activate shikai form you need to learn the name of your zanpakuto." _Urahara explained.

"_The name of the sword?" _Akio was astonished to hear that swords have names.

"_Yes, usually shinigamis hear it the moment their powers activate, tho we know that it's not always the case," _Urahara glanced at Ichigo.

Akio was thinking. The name of his zanpakuto, what could it be? That blond boy never gave him the name. Wait, didn't that monstrous creature behind the wall of flames tell him that he gave him power? What was its name, Diablo, Dibol? No… It was Diabolus.

"_Urahara-san I think I know the name of my zanpakuto" _Akio said.

"_Oh great, then I need you to concentrate and think of an energy flowing through your body and building up in your sword." _ Urahara said.

Akio did as he was told. He closed his eyes, started thinking of the last time he used the power. But nothing happened. He couldn't imagine the energy, reiatsu flowing through him. He couldn't remember how it felt. Suddenly he felt a breeze and remembered the wind in his hair during his talk with a boy. What if reiatsu feels just like wind, only in his body? He closed his eyes again and tried imagining wind flowing through his body. He was close, he felt it, not much, but he knew he was close. The warm feeling built up in him. He thought of Diabolus and then the warmth exploded and turned into heat. He was no longer holding ordinary samurai katana. He was holding sharp, curved red blade.

"_You are fast!" _Urahara was amazed by Akio's ability to activate shikai so fast.

"_Now you need to show us your power, foc…" _Urahara started explaining but Akio interrupted him, "_It's ok, I know what to do next."_

Akio raised his blade above his head. Again he thought of winds. He imagined his own veins extending to sword and reiatsu flowing through them fueling the sword. When he felt that there is enough energy he made a move like he was going to swing the sword, but instead the energy that built up in it exploded and covered him in sand and wounds. Wounds were not serious but Inoue came to him immediately and healed him. Akio wondered what went wrong when Urahara said "_Timing must be perfect. You mustn't overdo it. You should be able to feel when you are ready to release your attack."_

Akio stood up again and raised his sword above his head for the second time. Again he felt reiatsu rushing from the middle of his body to his hands and finally to his sword. He swung the sword and witnessed the dark red flames coming out of his sword. Flames took the shape of a wave. They rushed through the desert leaving a deep cut in the ground. Finally the wave hit one giant rock and turned it to dust.

"_Great, now it's time for the hard part. You will fight Ichigo" _Urahara said.

"_Urahra-san are you sure?" _Ichigo asked.

"_Yes it is very important. He still has a lot to learn." _Answered Urahra.

Ichigo and Akio faced each other. Akio was unsure, but not nearly as much as Ichigo. Ichigo's reason was different. He was aware of his massive power, and he was uncomfortable with fighting against a new shinigami. Akio on the other side just didn't want to fight. He felt scared. He was brave just moments ago, but now when it came to this he was not feeling so confident.

"_Well, what are you waiting for, start!" _ Urahara said.

Akio looked at him and suddenly felt pain in his chest. He was hit by Ichigo. He couldn't bread. He heard Urahara's voice telling Ichigo not to stop and not to help him. This was the fastest way for him to learn.

"_Well if that is the case I'll fight back!" _Akio thought.

He got up and raised his sword collecting reiatsu when he was thrown down again. But this time Ichigo didn't stop, he tried to stab him. Akio was lucky to roll away from the Ichigo's zanpakuto. He glanced at Ichigo's eyes and felt fear so strong that he wanted to escape this and just forget everything. Ichigo's eyes were no longer warm and caring. They were cold and set to kill. So this is how it has to be?

Akio started running towards Ichigo with his sword behind him. Ichigo just stood there and waited for him. He easily deflected the first attack, then second. Suddenly he disappeared and Akio felt stabbing pain in his back. He turned around just to see Ichigo pulling out his zanpakuto from Akio's back. Then he fainted.

* * *

"_You ready for another round?" _Ichigo asked Akio.

"_Are you crazy, you could have killed me?" _Akio screamed in disbelief.

"_Exactly, now I am not going to ask again, are you ready?"_

Akio reached for the place he was stabbed in not that long ago. There was nothing there. No scar, no wound, not even torn clothes. Inoue must have healed him again.

Next twenty attempts all ended the same way.

"_Ok now we are going to change the rules a little," _Urahara said, "_Next time you get wounded you will either endure it and wound Ichigo back or you will die, Orihime will not heal you again."_

Akio couldn't believe what he just heard, but determined faces of everyone showed him he is serious. Akio didn't like the idea but he went along with it.

This time Ichigo let him attack. Akio just stood in place thinking. If he gets wounded again he will die. And how is Ichigo moving so fast? He was calming himself down. Akio started thinking of all the fighting movies he watched. Yes, all fighters are calm and watch opponent's movements to anticipate attacks or to land a blow. But reading Ichigo's movements wouldn't be the problem if he wasn't so damn fast. What if the trick to that speed is the same as with the zanpakuto? You simply focus energy at your feet and use it to move faster.

"_If you are not going to attack then I will"_

Akio looked up and saw Ichigo in front of him. Soon Akio was on the ground in pain. Ichigo cut his face, right over his old scar. He made it even deeper. He saw Ichigo's shadow in the sand and felt stabbing pain again.

"_Why am I so pathetic?"_

"_You are not."_

The smiling face of a blond boy appeared in front of his eyes. Akio endured the pain and stood up. He concentrated the energy at his feet. Ichigo attacked him again, but this time Akio moved faster than him. Although it looked to him that he is moving slower, Akio was actually moving faster than the ordinary person could. He stepped behind Ichigo and tried stabbing him, but Ichigo deflected the attack and tried returning the blow. Akio stayed calm and read Ichigo's movements, so he was able to block it. He jumped away from Ichigo and noticed that he is standing few inches away from land. He was walking on the air. He raised his sword getting ready to release his power when he heard Ichigo "_Too slow!"_

"_I know!" _Akio thought with a smile on his face and then disappeared in front of Ichigo's eyes.

"_TENGOKU TATSU NO KIBA!" _

Flames were reaching Ichigo, his kimono caught fire…

* * *

"_Almost got me there," _Ichigo said.

"_Yeah, but you put down the fire using only your reiatsu" _Akio answered.

"_Well, important thing is that you learned how to use your powers. We will wait a little then teach you to use your bankai." _Interjected Urahara.

"_Anyway Urahra-san, how is my body doing?" _Ichigo aksed.

"_It's going to be healed soon, the wounds you suffered were really serious." _Urahara answered.

"_Glad to hear that, I hate this gigai body, it's so complicated" _ Ichigo said.

"_You are the only one who said so" _Urahara laughed and others joined him.

* * *

"_Now you know the situation. Ichigo must not know of this, he must not be involved." _ Genryusai said.

All captains were looking at their feet, not one was able to look at captain-commander. The mission ahead and the dark path they were going to take were the only things they thought about.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5: A new life

This chapter doesn't contain any fighting, it's just straight slice of life chapter, it shows some turmoils that appeared in Akio. Also I added some romance twists which I really want to implement into the story later on. Tho I have to be careful there. Anyway next chapter I promise more action oriented chapter.

* * *

Akio woke up with strong pain in his back. Past month was very hard for him. Getting up early in the morning, training with Ichigo and the others, meditating for an hour every day. Why was it so important for him to master bankai form of his sword? He couldn't understand. So far his shikai form was enough to kill every hollow that he encountered. He thought killing hollows would make him feel better but that wasn't the case. Every time he would cut their hard skin he felt something ripping inside him. Every wound he made also made another one in his heart. He missed Harumi's voice, the way she woke him up every morning, her pancakes, her grumbling, her everything. It was unusually warm for this part of the year, and sun was very bright. Akio was looking through the window at the people and those who he thought were strangers. Many souls were wandering around, going through living, through fences and other objects. He returned to his bed and decided to sleep a little while. It wouldn't be his first time skipping school.

"_Akio!"_

Akio's heart skipped a beat.

"_Harumi?" _

"_Come on we will be late!"_

It was Inoue who called his name. Why would he even think of Harumi, she is gone.

"_Come on or I'll get up there!" _Inoue kept yelling.

Akio couldn't help it. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"_I'll be there in a sec!" _he answered.

"_Now where did I put my clothes?" _Akio asked himself.

His room was very messy. On a work desk beneath the window a pile of dirty clothes stood as a monument to the laziness of the room's owner. After a minute he was able to find a pair of clean socks, pants and a sweatshirt . He opened the door at the moment Inoue grabbed the door handle. She flew straight into his arms and knocked him down. Akio felt something soft on his face and when he opened the eyes blood started going into his head.

"_Ouch, I am really, really sorry," _he heard Inoue's voice.

"_Inoue, um, could you get off of me?" _he asked.

"_Eeek, uhm…" _she got up red in the face. Akio's face was even more red then hers, "_We should get going now."_

The walk to school was surprisingly pleasant. Gentle breeze carried the leaves all around their heads. It looked as if the leaves were dancing to the slow paced symphony.

"_Today is the day you come to our class, right?" _Inoue broke the silence.

"_Yeah, I am glad all those transfer procedures are done with," _Akio said.

It was Urahara's idea that Akio could change the class. He thought it would be better if he was around Ichigo and the others in case someone else attacks him. Since Akio didn't have any friends beside Harumi in the other class he decided to agree with the idea. Akio felt kind of strange though. A new feeling arose in him. Somehow he cared for all these new people and he felt like they care about him. Somehow he was happy despite all the hardships. He looked up straight into the burning sun and smiled. It was a beautiful autumn day.

* * *

"_We have a new student, his name is Kobayashi Akio," _teacher introduced Akio, "_You can take a seat next to Ichigo."_

Lessons were boring as always, changing class didn't help that. However it was certainly more fun watching Ichigo and Chad playing rock, paper, scissors. Each time someone would lose the other one hit him. It was kind of unfair as Chad hardly felt Ichigo's punches, while Ichigo would painfully sigh with Chad's every punch.

Bell rang and announced the end of the school for today.

"_I have a neat idea!" _Ichigo said, "_We could all go to Akio's place today."_

"_What about training?" _Akio asked.

"_Urahara-san called me earlier today and said that we can take a day off, he has some research to do." _Ichigo answered.

"_Let's go then," _Inoue said.

"_I really think that is not a good idea," _Akio said.

"_It doesn't bother you when we go to my place," _Ichigo said.

"_It's not like that…" _Akio started but Ichigo interrupted, "_Then there is no problem, everybody to Akio's place!"_

"_Go on without me, I am not up for it." _Ishida said.

"_You always say that, come on" _Ichigo said and grabbed him.

Soon Akio was explaining the mess in his apartment while others were in disbelief after seeing it. Inoue offered to help him clean it and Akio, red in the face, showed her to his room. It took a whole hour to clean everything. If it weren't for Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Chad it would take a lot longer. Soon they were all sitting around a small table drinking tea. Laughter filled the room as Rukia showed one of her most recent drawings. Ichigo paid the price even though everyone laughed. Akio caught himself staring at Inoue more than few times. He couldn't understand, but there was something in her attracting him. He wasn't sure if it was because she was an airhead or because she was very nice to everyone around. He couldn't understand these new feeling, but he was glad she was here. Suddenly he realized that they are all here, in his home, laughing and talking with him. He realized that for the first time he has friends other then Harumi. This new sensational feeling made him laugh all of the sudden. Everybody looked at him then joined in.

"_We should play a game!" _Inoue said out of nowhere.

"_I don't have any games here," _Akio said.

"_Well we have this bottle, so why don't we play spin the bottle?" _She had an answer ready at the instant.

Everybody agreed, except Ishida who was again forced by Ichigo to join. Soon they made a circle with a small glass bottle at the centre. Inoue spun the bottle and it pointed at Ishida. He dared Ichigo to stick his head through the window and shout _"I am monkey"._ Ichigo tried refusing but others told him that he must do it so he did it. He came and sat down to his place angry at them. It was his turn to spin the bottle. Now it Rukia had to ask or dare someone. She took out one of her drawings from the bag and asked Ichigo what he honestly thinks.

"_Crap"_

Ichigo's right cheek was now decorated with Rukia's print. Again Ichigo spun the bottle and now it pointed to Chad.

"_I'll pass"_

Everybody tried arguing but in the end he just spun the bottle who now pointed at Ichigo.

"_This bottle really likes me, well, Rukia, do you like Renji?"_

Now his other cheek had Rukia's hand print as a decoration.

The fun lasted for two hours when they finally decided it was time to go home. Akio escorted them to the building entrance. There Ichigo asked Akio to join him for a few seconds. He told Rukia to go on without him.

"_I noticed the way you are looking at her," _Ichigo said with a cunning smile on his face.

"_What are you talking about?" _Akio answered while turning red in the face for the third time this day.

"_Inoue, it's not just tonight, it's also during the whole past month," _Ichigo continued, "_I mean you go to school with her, usually come back from school with her, and she lives close to you."_

"_So?" _Akio asked.

"_Well it's not strange if you like her." _Ichigo said.

"_That's not true, we are just friends, what about Rukia and you, I noticed you too." _

Now it was Ichigo's turn to turn red.

"_You are imagining things," _He said.

"_So are you." _Akio said.

"_This conversation never happened, ok?" _Ichigo suggested.

"_I agree." _Akio said.

Soon Akio was back in his apartment. Does he really like Inoue? Is that how it feels when you like someone? Akio wasn't sure, but he was happy, happier than he was ever before.


End file.
